Hearts And Futures Entwined
by Stone Shield
Summary: With the changes to himself, brought on by the end of the fourth shinobi war, Naruto has left the shinobi realm. Now, he just wishes to get by, but others aren't so willing to leave him be.  The future is still unwritten for the new Kyubi.
1. What Life Holds In Store

Hearts And Futures Entwined

Disclaimer: Don't own Rosario to Vampire or Naruto.

Speaking Normally

_Thoughts_

**Demonic Voice**

_**Demonic Inner Voice/Thoughts**_

Chapter 1, What Life Holds In Store

A year since he'd been exiled, and he was finally starting to settle into the life he'd carved out for himself. He'd left the Elemental nations. To be more exact, he left the world. With all of Kyubi's power now his, and the occasional memories left behind, buried, it had been almost too easy to rip a hole in the barrier separating worlds.

He had settled into a life of anonymity. It was nice being able to go for a walk and be just another face in the crowd.

A month ago though… He'd received a rather…distressing…letter in the mail. There was no writing anywhere on the envelope, no sender or recipient address. Inside was a note asking for the chance of a simple chat later that night.

The problem in all this?

The name.

At the head of the letter was his name. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

His _full_ name.

There was no one, absolutely no one, here, he had told his full name to.

He had fretted over the letter for all of six whole hours before heading off to the desired meeting. And while he was dressed in a simple hoody, only a veteran fighter or survivor could tell that there was war in the blonde's eyes.

He may not have any idea of the 'who' or 'why', but one thing was for sure. If things went sour, as he was certain they would, it wouldn't be him lying in a puddle of blood.

* * *

The sun had gone down a little over an hour ago, and yet the streets remained just as busy. Though the decided majority were of the less than honest element. It was one of the reasons why the park was as empty as it was. Regardless of the reason, he noted an odd energy to the night air, as if there was something actively trying to repel those who couldn't sense it.

The sounds of his feet striking the concrete echoed through the mostly vacant park. Lights, those that were on, seemed to fight a losing battle against the darkness that was attempting to swallow them up.

The fountain in the park's eastern corner, that was where he was supposed to meet the writer of the letter. So, here he was. He couldn't sense anyone around, hidden, but that didn't sway him. He was taut as a spring, ready to burst into motion.

The lights in the immediate vicinity started blinking before failing entirely. He prepared himself.

"Ah, good! You've arrived." The light overhead flickered back on, the only one to do so. Standing to his side was a well dressed man, with a permanent smile plastered on his features.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked in a deathly whisper.

"Please, Mr. Namikaze. There's no need for pointless hostility."

"It's only pointless if it's unfounded. So where's your weapon? Let's get this fight over with."

The man smirked wryly, like he was observing a child making a fool of himself. "I think you have the wrong idea here, Mr. Namikaze."

Blue eyes narrowed, calculating. "Then, to ask the unsaid question… Are you here to kill me?" he nearly spat.

"Quite the opposite, in fact," the man countered before reaching into his jacket. The blonde was internally ready to pounce, muscles coiled for the moment he might be attacked. But instead of a weapon, he pulled out…a brochure? "I'd like to extend an invitation. If you accept, simply wait at the bus stop. Monday morning, seven am, two weeks from now," he said, passing the papers to the confused, but edgy teen. "I assure you, if you attend you will find many of the answers that you seek about yourself."

Point to the mystery man. He was curious about his abilities. Merging with Kyubi left him wondering about just what he could do. What were his limits? Did he even have any? He wasn't about to believe everything this man said though. He'd long ago learned to be wary of those looking to do favors. The first dozen attempts on his life had been enough incentive to be careful of such offerings, hence his leaving the village in the first place.

"I'll think about…it?" The man was gone, and Naruto felt a familiar twitch consume his brow. Oh, he hated it when people did that! What worried him was that no human, in this world particularly, should have been able to disappear so easily.

Taking a closer look at the brochure, he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. _Youkai Academy_ was spelled out on the cover of the brochure. Youkai? He was getting that seriously creepy vibe. Then again, why? Sure, he was a demon now. More or less. So who's to say there aren't other demons out there?

But, good decision or bad, he would keep his eyes open, and his weapons ready.

* * *

Okay, this was officially starting to suck. To attend this…school…he'd had to buy several sets of uniforms. The tie was really becoming a pain in the ass. He didn't know how much longer before he'd set the offending item on fire.

Scenery flickered by the windows as he lamented his choice, if only for the issue of these damned clothes. Soon enough though, a tunnel appeared down the road. Darkness enveloped the bus, the tunnel seeming to devour the transport, "You're…a new student, enrolling at Youkai Academy?" The driver's voice was off somehow. His eyes, glowing in the shadow of his hat, as well as the overall creepiness of his expression might have unnerved someone else, but he'd seen far too much to freak over something so minimal. Hell, he'd faced Biju and come out alive.

"Mhm," he answered lazily. He was the only person on the bus. Odd, but not completely out of the ordinary.

"In that case, you'd best prepare yourself now," he said, voice smug. "Heheh. When we come out of this looong tunnel we'll be right in front of the school." He turned in his seat, giving one last try to freak the boy out. "Youkai Academy is a verrrry horrifying school," and he started laughing darkly for effect.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "You practice that?" The driver's laughter didn't stop on his account. '_Man, talk about a ham._'

"Hehe, we have arrived, sonny boy," he cackled. "Be careful." And the yellow behemoth was off, rocketing away in a cloud of stirred up dust.

"Does he get paid to act like that? Or does he just like screwing with people?" he asked himself. Not that he was one to talk. He'd made people's lives hell with his pranks in the past.

"Coming through!" Distracted by his musings, he had enough time to see a girl on a bike approaching him at high speeds. Common sense told him to avoid the bike, he was fast enough to do so, but that would blow his cover. So…

'…_Crap._' And the bike collided.

"…Ouch," he groaned. Sure, the bike wasn't too heavy, but he'd landed on a rock, and it when he'd hit the ground it had dug into his back. Trying to get back to his feet, he realized that he was leaning over the form of the bike's rider. She was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. Well, maybe cute was a better word. Extremely cute. While he hadn't really had any positive associations with the color pink in the past, he couldn't see her as being the violent type. She was, in terms of physical proportions, practically perfect. He'd almost felt the need to slap himself to make sure he wasn't daydreaming.

"…Oow… I'm sorry," she apologized. "I got dizzy from my anemia… A-Are you okay?" He'd give her credit for that question. There weren't many who would own up like that and ask for forgiveness. Most would simply leave off at an excuse.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. He knew enough to know that if she was anemic, dizzy spells would be fairly common.

As if seeing him for the first time, her eyes widened in horror, "Ah, oh no, blood!" she cried.

"Huh?"

Pulling a handkerchief from within her blazer, she moved towards him with it. "You cut your cheek."

Finally noticing the warm fluid trickling down his left cheek, he reached up. Somehow, he'd gained a cut just under his eye on the cheek bone. Pulling his hand away, there was a little of the precious fluid on his fingers. "That's alright, it'll-"

"The scent of…blood," she murmured, her eyes turning glassy. "I…I…can't." Leaning across, she fell against his chest, "I lose control when I smell that scent," she practically whimpered.

Naruto was thrown through a loop. They hadn't even gotten off the ground, and then she started acting…weird. Not exactly unwelcome, just odd. Her proximity was starting to affect him though. He could feel his blood beginning to warm. Her hands went up to his face, so that she could meet his gaze.

"I…I'm sorry but… It's just'cuz…" she leaned forward even further, her face flushed, and he was really starting to sweat, figuratively speaking. Hey, he may appreciate the female form, but he had little to no experience with it. "I'm a vampire." He froze in shocked surprise though when he felt a pinch on his neck.

'_Vampire?_' He was really starting to wonder about just where he was.

Her muffled slurping of his blood was accentuated by the occasional moan of contentment. His blood. It was so…rich, full of flavor, and it stirred a hungry rumbling within her. "_I've never tasted anything like this,_" she thought from the high his blood was giving her, licking the skin of his neck. It filled her with a spreading warmth that seemed to make her tingle down to the tips of her toes.

A moment later though, she was able to regain enough control over herself to pull away. Licking her lips to taste the remainders of the marvelous liquid, her eyes began to clear from their unfocused daze. "I-I'm sorry," she apologized once more. "I didn't mean to just take your blood like that," she added with a slight tone of self-recrimination. "I'm sorry. I'm Moka Akashiya. Although I look like this, I'm a vampire," she explained, her hand resting on her chest in a rather fetching manner.

"Erm, you don't…hate…vampires…do you?" she asked quickly before he could even react, looking immediately uncomfortable, finding her fingers extremely interesting.

Still reeling a bit from the bite to his neck, he bore a perplexed expression as he considered her explanation and confession. She was a vampire? Somehow, he had been expecting something…more. That is had he even thought about the types of monsters that would be attending. Which he hadn't. Not really anyway.

Taking a minute to look her over closer though… Her eyes spoke only of innocence. "No," he answered nonchalantly. "Tell you the truth? You're the first I've met." She seemed elated by his answer as her face lit up in a radiant smile. He didn't volunteer his own stats, but, hey, she didn't ask. "…And you sucked my blood."

She blushed, at the confrontation as well as the moments old memory of said event. "Yes. Thank you so much for the treat. Your blood is soooooo yummy," she answered shamelessly, a dreamy expression lighting her features.

He twitched a little at how…oblivious…she could be. Inwardly frowning, he corrected himself. Oblivious, no. Just…overly innocent.

"But you don't have any problems with…my kind, vampires?" she asked again.

He shrugged. "I guess not."

Her happy smile was quite a sight, making even him smile. Quite the trick as he was trying to school what he showed others. Picking her bike back up, she turned to him. "That's great! Then if you're okay with me, please be my friend! I was feeling lonely since I don't know anyone here."

'_She's really cute,_' he mused again.

Remembering she'd introduced herself, he felt obliged to return the salutation. "Oh. I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Pleased to meet you," he offered casually before shouldering his bag.

"I'm pleased to meet you!" she returned as they walked along with him towards the large building peaking from over the skeletal treetops, her with her bike and him with his duffle. Before splitting up, she asked him to meet up with her after the entrance ceremony. He agreed with a smile and a lazy wave as she walked away.

Scene Break 

"I am your home room teacher: Shizuka Nekonome," she said with an enthusiastic bow. "I think you all already know this, but…this is…a school built for _monsters_ to attend."

His brow rose again. Sure, he knew that already, but to be so cavalier about it?

Tapping a hastily drawn chalk diagram of the planet Earth, "The Earth has already come under the control of the humans! In order for us monster to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans. At this academy, you will be studying 'How To Coexist With Humans'!"

His jaw dropped. That was why that weird guy had asked him to come here? To learn to associate with humans? He'd been human. What else was there for him to learn?

"So, for that reason, as a school rule, you will all live your lives at the academy in human form."

Okay, that he could understand. Many of them needed to learn to blend in, and tolerate the form.

"Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence!"

Yeah, unknowing and unwitting coexistence. It wasn't coexistence as much as it was hiding. Not that he could complain. That was what he did.

"You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'true form', **understand?**"

"Hey, teacher!" interrupted a boy in front of him and over to the side. He remembered passing him as he sat down. Something about the prissy fool had screamed arrogance. Now he understood why. "Would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans?" Prick. "And in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them."

* * *

His fingers bit into his palm, but he refused to show any outward sign of reaction. Oh, he wanted to kill this shithead, but now wasn't the time. Not that that stopped him from focusing a little ki on the sick fuck.

* * *

For a brief second, the apparent teen boy froze in what looked like utter panic, sweating bullets. '_…Where…What…_' but hardly had it started, it simply vanished.

Whether anyone noticed his momentary condition or not, Nekonome-sensei continued her introduction. "Oh! Incidentally, here at Youkai Academy, the teachers and students are allllll monsters, there are no genuine humans here."

Glancing briefly at his hand, looking at it he couldn't help but think, '_Once upon a time…_'

"S'CUSE ME!" Broken from his memories, his eyes shot to the door, but he already knew who was there. In the doorway was a panting Moka. "After the entrance ceremony I kinda got lost in the school… Sorry I'm late…" she said, offering a meek apology.

"Oh, that's fine. Just take a seat," their sensei spoke with an unwavering smile, pointing towards the back center of the room. '_Well, what a cute one._'

Moka smiled weakly, "Okay."

She was so unaware of the effect she had on the class, it was almost painful. Murmurs erupted, from boys and girls alike. Surprisingly, it wasn't just the boys whispering about her sexy cuteness.

Going down the aisle, Moka spotted an already familiar mob of unruly blonde spikes. "Huh? Naruto…" She threw herself at him, literally. "It's Naruto!" she squealed happily, giving him a tight hug. "We're in the same class!" Okay, he was officially not earning points in his favor. Pretty much every male in the class was glaring at him, hatred burning in their eyes. A few of the females did, too. The remaining girls, now noticing him were giving him wide-eyed looks. They hadn't noticed him before and were inwardly confused at how they'd missed this…Adonis. A rare few girls…they looked at the two and had…happy thoughts.

Unnoticed, the prettyboy watched the spectacle in silence. Finally, he hummed in appreciation, licking his lips as he appraised the pretty vampire girl's form.

"I…I wanna date her…!"

"WHOA, beautiful. I've never seen such a hottie!"

"Hey, who the Hell is that guy next to her?"

Murmurings went from admiration of Moka to thoughts of killing her chaperone.

"Perhaps he will leave on his own."

"If not that bastard is dead."

"Let's just kill him now."

Normally, said blonde might react to their comments, or the murderous intent. It should be noted that if you've faced death enough times, there's little left for you to be afraid of, in those regards. Even if he had overtly noticed, the chances of him actually paying attention to their ki was slim to none. He'd fought opponents of such power and skill…these punks were like ants. They didn't even register as threats.

For the moment though, he was simply lost in thought.

* * *

Okay, he was feeling a bit…awkward…being hauled around as he was. Not that he didn't like it. She was a truly nice person, er, monster, er, girl… The point being she was…nice. Being around her awoke certain…instincts. Instincts he'd heeded most of his life. The need to protect.

Something he hadn't wanted to feel ever since he left.

But, when she was around, it reminded him of how things once could have been. How his life could have been had he never had the ninetails sealed in him. It was really getting to him, her purity of spirit.

"Hmm, such a pretty one."

His inner monologue of the effect she had on him was cut short though at the greeting of the prettyboy from their class. Again, prick.

"You are called Moka Akashiya, are you not?" he asked, winking at her. "I am your classmate Saizou Kamiya. Salutations!"

His attention was brought fully back to reality when he was hoisted a few inches off the floor. He concealed his own shock. If it wasn't for the fact that his youki was suppressed almost down to nothing, he'd be wondering just how dumb this guy was. Sure, his energy was suppressed, explaining his own apparent weakness, but this guy…he was a weakling.

"By the way, why is a beautiful lady such as yourself associating with a guy like this?" he asked condescendingly before dropping the blonde.

Naruto landed on his feet easily enough. Sure, now he wanted to kick the crap out of this guy, but when his eyes cut to Moka he could see the inner struggle. She wasn't a mean person, so telling him to back off wasn't really in her. How would she react if her new friend kicked the crap out of some guy?

Hence the dilemma.

"Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to someone like that scummy guy?" Saizou asked arrogantly, before raising his thumb to point to himself. "Why don't we go off somewhere, just the two of us and have some fun?" And then he made his power play. Leaning right in her face, "WELL? WHY DON"T WE GO OUT FOR A BIT?" he murmured huskily.

Moka blanched. In less than a second, she was dragging an inwardly fuming Naruto down the hall as fast as she could without breaking out of a walk. "I'm sorry! I'm having fun with Naruto now!" she countered quickly over her shoulder.

"…Humf, just watch me," Saizou growled to himself. He was far from put off. This could be an interesting game. "I…never allow a nice woman like you to escape…"

Moka was too hurried in her escape maneuver to hear.

But that didn't mean Naruto didn't.

* * *

Moka didn't stop dragging him until they reached an empty stairwell…clear across the building.

Panting from the flurried retreat, "That was surprising, wasn't it? I got a little scared," she puffed. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

He didn't seem to be winded at all. Of course, it's hard to lose one's breath when they're being dragged. "I'm fine, Moka," he answered with a small smile. "Really though, you shouldn't be worrying about me."

"I have to!" she proclaimed, puffing out her cheeks. "You're my friend!" If she only knew how touched he was by that sentiment, though he hid it well. "Be-Besides…" Her cheeks grew rosy and she had a far off look in her eyes, "…We're on bloodsucking terms." He twitched, violently. But she rounded on him after barely another second passed.

"Be proud of yourself!" she cheered happily. "You have Grade A blood, Naruto! It's way better than any of the blood I've drunk before from the blood transfusion packs! It's full bodied, the sweetness and mineral content are all perfect, and sends wonderful shivers through me!"

As…flattering as that all sounded, "What am I? Food?" he all but demanded.

"Well… Actually… You know…" her courage seemed to dwindle as she radiated embarrassment. "Th-That was my first time, Naruto…" He was a little stunned hearing that. The way she seemed to hold that fact… It sounded almost like a 'cherry popping' sort of topic. "You're the first person whose body I have ever fed from, Naruto," she explained, looking ever so demure and innocent. "My first time… That feeling… I'll never forget it." Okay, the way she was talking, it was really heating his blood, which he forcefully kept in check.

"Moka," he managed to say, only to get shoved, hard.

"Oh, I'm so embarrassed!"

Flushing from being so candid with him, she had failed to keep her strength in check as she had 'gently' shoved him into the lockers. He had survived relatively unscathed. The lockers…not so much.

"Let's have some fun! Let's check out the rest of the academy!" she shouted enthusiastically, leaving him to follow her up.

* * *

He had had a wonderful time with Moka for the day as they explored the campus, her childlike enthusiasm even getting him to drop his guard.

Still, as nice as it had been…

He needed answers.

The moment the headmaster had walked onto the stage, he had recognized him on the spot. And now here he was headed to his office. It was past midnight, but if he was right, he would still be there.

The secretary, or whatever, was gone for the night, the desk vacant. Pausing in front of the massive door, he considered his options. A, kick the door in and demand answers, or B, keep a cool head. Annoyed at how logic prevailed, he raised his hand to knock. "Come in," echoed the man's voice, halting his hand millimeters from the door's surface.

* * *

Bag packed, he was only waiting to say goodbye to Moka before he left. His talk with the headmaster, while interesting, had still proven that he was once again being used. As the new head honcho, the blonde could peddle some influence in the years to come. And with him being human before, he had more insight and possibly sympathy for them. Sure, he made sense, and his idea of coexistence was interesting, if a little idealistic, but he was tired. All his life he'd been used.

"Naruto!" Looking up from the paper in his hand, he caught sight of a smiling Moka swiftly approaching. Her smile… It alone tempted him to stay, but he needed to send a message to the headmaster.

Smiling back lopsidedly, "Morning, Moka."

Not slowing down in the slightest, she glomped him. "Mornin'!" she intoned sweetly. "If we don't hurry we're gonna be tardy!" Seeing the bag at his feet, her face flickered through a few confused emotions. "Naruto?" her eyes beginning to show fear.

"Sorry, Moka, but I can't stay here," he answered, knowing what her question would concern. "I don't belong here."

"But-"

"The only reason I was invited here was as a chess piece in someone's game. I'd rather go to a human school than be used."

She flinched before an angry flush overtook her face. "No way! You can't go off to some human school! I hate humans!" That final line hurt a little, mainly because she had used the word 'hate'. He had foolishly hoped her innocence had shielded her from such concepts. "You know I…I actually went to a human school once, up through middle school," she voiced weakly. "I was isolated…it was so sooooo tough," her sad frown turned into a smile, but he could see it was strained. "But… You said I was alright, even though you found out that I'm a vampire, and so… This has been the first time in my life that I haven't felt alone!"

Oh yeah, that _didn't_ feel like a kick to the nuts.

"You can't go, Naruto," she pleaded. "We can study hard at the academy together."

"I was human once," he murmured somberly, but his words may have well been a shout for all the silencing effect they had on the girl. "If I hadn't become what I am now…would you hate me?"

"…" She looked cornered and frightened, but he needed to voice his thoughts.

"I've known humans my whole life. Lived among them. I can't say it was enjoyable; most never saw me as human. But I never hated them…because for all their hatred, I still found a few who didn't. If I'd returned their hatred, I'd have truly become something dark."

Seeing that she was thoroughly shell-shocked, he shouldered his duffle. "I'm sorry, Moka, I truly am. You're one of the first…people…I've liked in a long time." Stepping forward, he brushed a strand of pink hair out of her stunned, betrayed eyes, and left a light peck on her forehead.

She remained in that state, watching him walk away, and unable to say anything. Tears welled up before streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

A ways away:

He sneered. Perfect. She would be more…receptive, now. Or, at the least, she was shaken enough that she shouldn't cause too much trouble. She would be his.

* * *

Sitting on the steps of the school, he waited for the bus. It wouldn't be there for another few hours, but considering he was leaving he'd decided to skip his morning classes. What was the point in even going?

What wouldn't settle though was the thought of how he and Moka had parted company. It gnawed at his insides, seeing the loneliness in her eyes. A loneliness he understood all too well.

Damn…

He couldn't leave it at that. The least he could do was find her and apologize for the impromptu tearing down. Maybe then, they could at least remain friends.

Nodding to himself, he stood and walked away.

* * *

Actually not that far away, Moka shuffled along the campus, thoughts of the day's classes gone from her mind. "No way… No. Even though I finally made a friend," tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Even though it was the first time in my life I thought I had a friend…"

Her inner pain was interrupted by a sudden gripping of her wrist, and a hand on her waist. Yanking her around, "Hey, why is it you're alone?" Saizou asked in mock shock, laying the sleaze into his words.

"Saizou!" Moka gasped in both surprise and discomfort at the hold he had on her arm. Emotionally drained as she was, she just didn't have the strength of will to throw him off her.

"You shouldn't be lonely, Moka Akashiya, when you can be with a man like me…" But his words and the expression on his face only drew out fear in the girl.

It wasn't so much an escape as it was her being thrown away, her side colliding with a tombstone. She squeaked cutely from the painful contact.

"Mwaha…I'm serious," Saizou continued, removing his academy blazer. "Your beauty is incomparable to any one of those puny humans I have molested!" Her breath hitched fearfully at his words. "I want you in all seriousness, Moka Akashiya!" he cackled as, more and more, he looked less and less human.

"Sa-Saizou?"

His form now dark and twisted compared to the pretty boy look he had composed for himself, "…Arrgh, ohh. I can't stop myself. When I feel like this, my body starts to ache," he crooned. "When I come to this point, there is no stopping me… I just can't stay in human form anymore."

Shivering in fear, "_N-No. Someone, help…_" she thought before the plea finally escaped her lips. "NARUTO!"

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" the transformed Saizou laughed madly. I'M GOING TO ENJOY THIS LITTLE VIOLATION OF THE SCHOOL RULES." His tongue stretched to cover the distance between them to wrap around her, drool dribbling from its slimy surface, even as he loomed closer.

"Provided you live that long," interrupted a third voice, growling darkly. Standing only a few meters away was Naruto, glaring balefully at the disgusting demon.

"Naruto!" Moka shouted in relief, if a tinge of fear at him possibly being hurt because of her. "Why? Why did you come back?"

The blonde's glare melted as he looked to her. "I just couldn't leave it like that, Moka," he confessed. "I just didn't think this asshole would have the balls try something like this, here." Fist clenching, the knuckles cracked from the stressful clenching.

Saizou snarled at the blonde. "GOT MORE TO SAY, DO YOU? I BELIEVE I WARNED YOU NOT TO COME NEAR MOKA AGAIN…"

Naruto blinked, less than impressed by the demon's true form, and his power…it was piddling. "Huh…now that's a face for radio," he commented cheekily.

For a brief moment, he wondered. If this was Saizou's true form…then what was Moka's. Without that rosary, what would she be like?

"Run!" she urged, unable to get to him with Saizou in-between them.

To his surprise, the little shit actually made to hit him. Curious about just how weak the minor demon was, he let the hit connect. He was rocketed into the supposedly dead tree at the edge of the small cemetery.

"Naruto!" Moka screamed in fear filled sorrow, running over to him.

Oops, maybe that wasn't such a smart thing when Moka didn't know he could survive it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Saizou crowed. "WHAT'S WRONG, WANNABE VAMPIRE? DID YOU NOT THINK A ROGUE MONSTER LIKE MYSELF WOULD CHALLENGE A SO-CALLED VAMPIRE…" he chortled. "YOU'RE TOO WEAK, SCUM!"

Hands shaking, Moka hovered over the out cold blonde teen. He had come back for her…only for this to happen. How…How horrible!

As a vampire, feeding off the blood of others… Was hurting others all she would ever be able to do? The truth was, even at the human school, all she'd ever wanted was to make a friend. Tears falling in twin rivers, she caressed the downed boy's face caringly. "But I guess it's impossible. Surely, all I'd be able to do is hurt Naruto and bring him pain as well."

Soulful blue eyes opened before a warm smile made its appearance known. "You don't need to worry about me, Moka," he assured her. "I'm sturdy." He had played possum, expecting another attack from Saizou, but not the sad, teary words of Moka. It pained him, hearing the sorrow in her voice. She would have chosen to be alone, knowing if her friendship would cause others pain. Looking back into her teary eyes, just beginning to shine with relief, "I don't have much to offer, Moka, but I do want to be your friend," he said with a smile. Climbing up to his knees, he cupped her face. "It doesn't matter to me what you are…you're my friend and that's all that matters to me-ACKK! " He was interrupted by a foot to the back of his head, sending him into Moka, and the pair to skid to the ground stirring up dirt.

Was he really that stupid? He'd left himself open.

Looking down, he blushed momentarily as he found his hand on her, erm, chest, the fingers of his left hand grazing something metal. Jerking away, coughing, he stood back up. Ignorant of the sharp 'CLNK' sound, or the object that fell to the ground, he pulled the pink-haired girl to her feet. Scowling at Saizou, "You asshole! That was a private moment!" Looking back to Moka, he frowned at her wide eyes.

Moka though, was staring in stunned awe at her chest. Something…was missing.

"Hey, where's your-" he began to say until the area was flooded by a wave of power. Power that erupted from Moka. Shaking at first from the raw power, she stood straighter as the energy wave settled. Her finger nails turned wickedly sharp, her fangs even more pronounced, pink hair turned a shining silver, and her overall appearance looked more…mature.

But in the absence of the swells of power, her presence had grown. Naruto was inwardly shocked. She was somewhere around the power level of a high jonin, maybe even kage, comparatively, not that raw power was ever a good testament.

So…this was a vampire.

Saizou wasn't taking it as well. "WH-WHAT IS SHE… TH-THIS OVERPOWERING SENSATION… SHE'S A DIFFERENT PERSON!" he ranted, overcome by innate fear by her raw power.

Brushing the hair elegantly out of her eyes, Naruto was rewarded with the sight of another change. Her face had grown more angular, this he had seen, but her eyes…they were now a deep crimson, with slit pupils. All in all, they reminded him of the good old days when he'd channel Kyubi. Spotting something familiar, he bent down and picked up the discarded rosary, running his fingers over it analytically.

"JUST LIKE THE LEGENDS! RED EYES…AND INTENSE SUPERNATURAL ENERGY!" Saizou was shaking. "THIS…THIS IS A VAMPIRE?"

"What's wrong, rogue one?" Moka asked, her voice slightly different than before. Now, it was heavy, husky even. "You…want me right? Just try and take me…by force," she invited. "Here…Won't you?"

Saizou, panic overriding his common sense, attacked, diving at her.

Naruto groaned internally. Stupid kid. He knew that tone.

"Attacking me with just this degree of power…" the transformed Moka tsked. "Realize your place," and delivered an amazing right foot to his face. Naruto whistled at her power.

Appraising the still flying Saizou as he went through several trees, "Good distance," he mumbled.

"A low class monster like you who has nothing to show for his size, doesn't even make for a decent opponent in a contest of strength," she sighed in annoyance. Turning, she walked back to him.

Intrigued, he gave her a more analytical once over. That's what that little shit couldn't see. Those eyes spoke of a hunter. A miscreant like him couldn't be ready to face someone with that kind of nature. Feeling her flare her power, he smiled. She was testing him, after a fashion.

"What's wrong?" she asked silkily as she approached. "Are you scared…of this me?"

He shrugged.

She smiled. "I know you aren't. The other me…she can't sense it, but I can. You hide your true power." Getting well within his personal space, she plucked the rosary from his fingers. "I wonder…just how strong are you, really?" she mused aloud, licking her lips. Tracing his jaw line with the metal cross, she looked deep into his eyes in attempts to divine some truth. "But the other me finds your blood to be delicious… I will await the day when I can learn the truth about you," she cooed huskily. Raising the rosary, "Until we meet again…you'd better watch over that sentimental other me," and with a 'CLNK' it clipped back into place.

Like a wind tunnel going silent the pressure disappeared. Moka's more aggressive traits faded and she once more took upon the softer appearance of the pink-haired girl he'd met just shortly ago. Seemingly wiped, she fell against him, asleep. Taking a second to brush the hair from her eyes, he just looked down at her.

It was time to reconsider some options.

Picking the slumbering girl up into his arms, he carried her back to the school proper.

Sometime later, the bus pulled out sans the passenger it was supposed to pick up.

Watching the transport leave, the blonde took a deep breath before walking back to the academy dorms.

He'd found something at the academy. Something…he realized was impossible to get anywhere else.

AN/ Editted.


	2. Enter Kurumu

Hearts And Futures Entwined

Disclaimer: Don't own Rosario to Vampire or Naruto.

Speaking Normally

_Thoughts_

**Demonic Voice**

_**Demonic Inner Voice/Thoughts**_

AN/ I know, I know. I'm not updating as fast as you or I want. Sometimes, it's hard to find the time. Though by no means do I give up!

Staring roguishly at the guns and rapiers of the soldiers of dreaded story abandoners… "May you always remember this as the day you almost caught the great Sto-" Tripping, he fell into a plot hole. "Screw you!" shouting back in finality.

Chapter 2: Enter Kurumu

Pulling at the annoying bit of cloth wrapped around his collar, the blonde gabbed his books and headed for the door. Keys out, he locked the bolt. In his opinion, the keys were purely for aesthetics. As strong as some of the students were, he had no doubts that the rooms, the doors and locks in particular, were reinforced somehow. He'd bet on seals. And he was too certain to even bother checking, but he knew they were quite secure.

The rooms were fairly simple. That said, there was very little difference when compared to his first apartment. The one he'd spent a fair portion of his short life in. Even if it wasn't anywhere near as shittily in disrepair.

He understood the possibility that there were some youkai that couldn't use the more public facilities. He had a small bathroom, which was still larger than he'd had as a shinobi. The dorm room was divided into three rooms: bedroom, a bathroom, and a diningroom/livingroom/kitchen. A simple kitchen with a microwave, a sink, a waist high refrigerator, and a compact, two-burner stove. Simple…Yet far more than he'd been used to in the past.

Though his latest apartment back in the human world had been a step up, too.

In regards to his growing time here… Classes were boring, that was nothing new to him. Even in the academy when he was young, the classes just seemed to go on…and on… Only during practical application did he really do well.

Despite the many potential reasons attributed to his poor grades, the hatred of an entire village and subsequently the teaching staff notwithstanding, he was by no means stupid. Ignorant, maybe, but not stupid.

He was a kinesthetic learner.

For him, learning from books was difficult. Doable, but difficult. Learning by _doing_, that was what worked best for him.

Still, that wasn't to say he didn't enjoy the occasional book.

Sighing, he paid almost no attention to his surroundings, overtly. In less than a week, he'd all but gotten used to the depressing, if not outright creepifying, décor of the landscape.

He hated being used…but he had a reason to stay. A good one.

From a political standpoint, he could see the value in having him in the ranks.

A human…turned into a demon…with the nascent power and standing of a highly revered, when not feared, demonic entity. For someone like the headmaster, the Mikogami, who wished to bring the human and demon worlds closer together, he was a veritable trump card for most any situation.

Formerly human, while retaining his humanity, he was now a demon, a powerful one at that. In essence, a combination, a forging together of the best parts of the human and of the kitsune. Which gave him a unique perspective for humans and monsters alike, even if he was still relatively new to the latter.

It wasn't too much of a surprise when amidst his internal diatribe he was caught in a flying glomp by the cute teen vampire that had been his sole deciding factor in staying. He'd found himself readily capable of adapting to her perky nature. They were hardly out of the first week, and he was already adjusting to her spontaneous hug 'n' tackles.

It wasn't the first time he'd thought so, but he found her innocent nature to be incredibly endearing.

"Morning, Naruto!" she squealed happily, hugging his arm tightly. Even in this more gentle form, she still had a bear hug on his bicep, making him thankful of his own muscular reinforcement. Once more though he noted the relatively faint levels of killing intent from the other males lumbering about.

He ignored them.

Easily.

Scene Break 

"Hm?" Eyes refocusing, he gave her a sidelong glance. "It's nothing, Moka," he assured, not for the first time. Truth be told, she was really the only reason he was sticking around. He saw goodness in her, and he didn't want it stamped out. Especially if his leaving would cause such. She gave him a small, crooked smile.

"But, I'm really happy you're staying. I'll be there for you. If there's anything I can do, just tell me, ok?"

He smiled sheepishly, "It's nothing, really." She leaned in close. Closer.

"No, it _is_…I," her face grew flush as she continued closing the space between them. "I…I…"

'Chomp.' He tensed…just a little. It still took a little getting used to.

"Mmn, whenever…I'm with you I just…wanna suck your blood," she purred in between slurps of the precious crimson life fluid. After a moment of licking away at the healing wound on his neck, an action that stirred some…deeper instincts in him, she pulled away, blushing at her own lack of willpower.

"Sorry. It's just…your aroma's so good, and…thanksforthetreat!" she said quickly. A golden eyebrow twitched. "Your blood really is the yummiest!" she noted matter-of-factly. "I think I'm becoming addicted to it." Not too far from the truth, even if she was still a little ignorant to the fact. So dense was the youki within him, it was a wonder why the crimson fluids didn't visibly glow.

Her words… That was…kinda flattering. A little disturbing, but still kinda flattering.

Smiling, the corner of his lip twitching, "Heh, I'm not just your food, Moka," he teased. Despite the light tone, the words alone left her feeling a twinge of fear. Fear at having possibly pushed too far. Glancing at his watch, "Oh, hey, we've got to get going. Class starts soon," he urged. Really, he couldn't care less, but he didn't want his attitude on the Mikogami and his school affecting the girl's studies.

Her dad would try to kill him.

An assumption, but one that was usually true.

But she faltered. "Umm, I-I'll be along," she murmured, a little shaken by her worried thoughts. "You go on ahead without me." He sent her a questioning glance, but she responded with a weak smile.

Something had upset her.

Natural charm was one thing. _Understanding_ women was something else entirely. The latter eluded even the wisest of men. And he was no better at it than the next guy. In fact, there were many times in the past where he'd been called outright obtuse when it came to women.

Nurturing the unending goodness in Moka; it was something of a personal mission. Never did he wish to see it replaced. So many would become implacable as a result of having their kindness beaten out of them, in one form or another.

The sudden compounding sounds of someone stumbling through brush immediately earned his attentions. Head rocking around, he looked for the source. "S…Some…one…"

He should've just kept on walking.

As Shikamaru'd often say, "_Women are so…troublesome._"

He'd miss the lazy Nara.

His eyes locked onto the form of a blue-haired bombshell as she staggered along from off the path. She gave off the appearance of someone who'd had a rough time of it. He jogged over to her. She looked up at him in relief. "Help me, please…Please…I-I just started feeling ill…"

Look underneath the underneath. Damnit if that lesson didn't give with one hand and take with the other. On the one hand, he wasn't absorbed by her obvious beauty like any guy would be, but it also meant that he was free to notice a few things. Like how her fatigue was all for show.

He smelled no fear, no sweat. There was only superficial disheveling, a few hairs out of place, nothing else. He could smell it in the air, this was staged.

"Can you walk?" he asked, maintaining an unknowing tone. Best not to show his hand until he knew just what was going on. "Here, let's get you to the infirmary." She leaned on his shoulder, accepting it graciously. For, like, ten seconds.

"Thank you very much. I've always had a weak body."

Just what was the game here?

Her breathing increased, growing shallow. "My-My chest," she huffed dramatically. "My chest just starts hurting all of a sudden."

He almost wanted to smack himself. Oh, dear Kami.

Making a show of losing all her strength, she fell against him, her, erm, assets proving to be quite the shock absorber as they pressed against his chest.

By Kami, but she was _stacked_. And here he'd thought Moka was well endowed for their age group.

Now _this_ took some corrective blood flow.

"Hey…look into my eyes, Naruto."

She knew his name.

Still leaning into him, she smiled demurely up at him, a blush sprinkling across her cheeks. "I'm Kurumu Kurono," she introduced in a sigh. "Please be a good friend to me, ok?"

And there we go.

How long had it been since someone tried to pull one over on him? Once upon a time, genjutsus, illusions, tricks of the mind, they had been his weakness.

Once upon a time.

Courtesy of lots of conditioning, his current demonic status, and the memories gained from Kyubi…that had changed quite dramatically. Well, to be more precise, it required someone stronger than she to pull the wool over his eyes.

She would've been better off trying to flash him, for all the effect her illusions had on him. But he was curious as to her goals. She really didn't strike him as evil. Not like a few of the other scumbags he'd met, in or out of this place. What was her endgame?

So, for now, he listened to his fox's instincts. He'd play along and see where it got him.

Scene Break 

This was it? He was to be a trophy to the winner of a popularity dispute, a one-sided one at that. Discretely looking to the heavens, "Kami, take me now." He almost broke character at the sight of Moka tearing up, but, then, it occurred to him to play this all out. Feeling like a jackass, he didn't try to comfort her. She needed to learn some resolve.

It was risky.

And he really hoped, for his conscience, that she did take a stand. Either way, he was in the dog house for this little deep cover sojourn, it was just a matter of how deep.

"I DID IT!" Kurumu giggled gleefully. Twirling childishly, she fell on the bed next to the supposedly wrapped around her finger blonde. "I finally did it! I made that annoying Moka cry!"

Naruto held in the growl of revulsion at the full and utter realization of just how petty the blue-haired girl was.

"_Yahoo! Did you see that pitiful face?_" she mentally crowed, bouncing up and down on the cot's mattress. "_I can't take it!_" So overjoyed was she that tears of mirth poured down her cheeks. Eyes darting to the bemused shaggy-haired blonde, she blushed a little. "_Now I just have to make Naruto-kun my slave and I win…_" It hadn't _all_ been about sticking it the Akashiya. There were very few at the school that could compare to Naruto Uzumaki. He was good-looking, true, but there was more to him. As funny as the thought was, considering how the majority of male students were, if she didn't know any better she'd think he was actually a nice guy.

Pff, riiiiight. He was either using the Akashiya, or she was using him.

But, no! An upset! Kurumu comes up from behind for the win! And the crowd goes _wild!_

* * *

He was _not_ liking that look in her eyes.

* * *

"Naruto…kun," the suffix coming out as little more than a coo And with surprising speed she was before him, burying his face into the valley of her sweater covered breasts.

* * *

Somewhere…in a rare moment of dimensional crossover…

"Go for it! Go for it!"

"That's _my_ boy!"

Left brow twitching madly, she approached her soon-to-be further deceased husband and his equally dead sensei. Eyes glowing darkly, she cracked her knuckles. Amazing really how such a small noise seemed to cut through the jubilation and jocularity. Both men went rigid before their heads twisted around.

Thinking quickly, "It was _him!_ He made me do it!" Minato shrieked under the impending wrath of his wife. It was a weak attempt, but it was still enough that she turned her immediate attention to the white-haired old goat.

Jiraiya's eyes went impossibly round. "Traitor! My own student!"

A shriek pierced the heavens. "Iregretnothing! Aaaaaiiiyeeeeaa!"

* * *

Briefly, he was surprised to hear the suffix again. He hadn't heard it all since arriving in the human world. It had seemed to have been worn down a bit by the ages and gone into rare usage during more formal occasions.

Doing his best not to marvel at just how well endowed she was for her age, only one thought resonated profoundly in the space twixt his ears. "_…Moka's gonna kill me._"

"You're sad aren't you, Naruto-kun?" she asked soothingly. Resting her chin in his deceptively soft, golden spikes, "Sorry…Kurumu will make it up to you and make you feel all better." Hand moving from the back of his head, she stroked his hair affectionately.

Scene Break 

It was exceptional blood. Was that the reason for their closeness?

"_**You're being naïve.**_"

"Wah!" She looked around, but she was just as alone as before.

"_**The blue-haired one is simply trying to make you suffer.**_"

"What's going on?" A voice…coming from her rosary?

"_**I am another you,**_" came the internal voice once more. "_**She is a succubus. Their kind seduces and enslaves males. A male who receives a kiss from a succubus is doomed to be their slave for all eternity.**_" Moka paled.

"Then Naruto…"

"_**Is likely a pawn under her control.**_" The…inner Moka wouldn't say it, but she believed that the blonde was _not_ under the bluenette's influence. By her estimation, little more than an instinctual guess taken from the short minute or so she'd met him, he was far too strong, in power and will, to have succumbed so easily to such a young monster. Which likely meant that he was going along with it…possibly to figure out what her plans were.

If that was true…she would tell her outer self…and one of them would kick the blonde's ass for his subterfuge, their attraction to him aside.

Though it was just as well. Her outer self needed to learn to stand firm.

"_**You'd best hurry…At this rate, Naruto will be made into her servant.**_" Eyes going saucer wide, Moka bolted.

* * *

Shoving the blonde down, Kurumu straddled his waist, looking ever so demure and appealing. A far personality change from her previously dominating nature. "_Even _my_ heart has started to race, but…with this kiss, the charm spell will be complete. With this kiss…I will have forever crushed Moka Akashiya._" Throughout the entire train of thought, her face moved ever closer to his, her eyelids drooping in anticipation of the liplock.

Instead of the pleasant contact of lips on lips though, her course was diverted as he pulled her into a friendly hug. "Sorry."

"Wha?"

He sighed to himself. He wouldn't say that the girl was evil. She had a certain level of malice towards Moka, but it wasn't out of deep-seated hatred, so much as it was from vanity. If anything, her actions were more human than most of the others at the school. She was just…misguided. "Sorry, but this' gone far enough, Kurumu." His voice was steady and didn't seem the slightest bit rattled fighting back control. "I won't simply betray Moka."

Blinking. Mind going blank in uncertainty as she'd never encountered something like this before, she felt herself overcome by rage. "It…can't…be…_I charmed him well enough that he couldn't possibly have been able to resist. But…instead of doing what I want…he resists…_" Worse still…he was showing her _pity_. "Why…" she whispered. "Why…do you hate me that much?" roughly shoving the blonde teen off of the bed. Landing haphazardly on the floor, headfirst of course, legs hanging on the bed's edge, he tried to sit back up, only to see that she was shaking in seething, rising anger. "Is _she_ so much better than me?"

"It's not a matter of "better"," he explained. "I don't abandon my friends."

"And I did everything I could for you!" she screamed venomously, youki spiking. "Even though some of the things I did were embarrassing!"

What had she done that was embarrassing? Specifically, what had _he_ done to force her into anything?

Unseen by him, a pair of bumps appeared on her shoulder blades, writhing under the fabric of her sweater before ripping up and out. "Until now…I'd never lost, not to anyone. If Moka Akashiya wasn't here…" she left it open to interpretation, or her anger had simply boiled over to the point she couldn't think clear enough to finish the train of thought. His attention though…focused on several new features.

Wings. She'd grown wings. Large and bat-like. And along with them, she sported elongated, lethally sharp looking fingernails, pointed ears, and a long, thin tail with a rounded spade tip. "Oh…Now I'm PISSED!"

He was strong. Yet even he knew when to be afraid. And when a woman was enraged… "_Crap._" You don't train under someone like Jiraiya and not learn when to recognize feminine fury.

Rearing her arm back, she launched herself at him. "I'm going to destroy everyone that has anything to do with her!"

"STOP IT!" The door practically broke off from the sudden entry.

From where he lay on the floor, the blonde tilted his head backward, seeing the upside down, to him, vampire. "Moka?"

"N-Naruto," she murmured under her breath, and in a blur she'd crossed the room. "GET OFF HIM!" and using her ever impressive strength, hurled the transformed bluenette across the room…and out the open window.

"Wha-" was as far as Kurumu got after the shove before she sailed out the aperture.

Dashing across to the window, "Run while there's still time, Naruto," she urged, worrying over him, despite the fact that she'd seen him take worse.

"But, Moka-"

Turning back to him, he now saw the tears rimming her eyes. "I'm sorry you got wrapped up in this, Naruto. That girl…she's a succubus. It seems she wanted revenge on me, and in order to get it she's targeted you."

Now, he really felt like a bastard. She was crying because he'd hid the fact that he could resist the girl's charms and gone along for the ride.

* * *

Outside:

"Hmpf. To be thrown so far," came Kurumu's voice as she flapped back up into view, just as pissed as ever, if a little more cautious. "A vampire's power is really something. Come down here…and I'll kill the both of you together."

Resolute, Moka stood firm. "Naruto, please remove my rosary," she pleaded. Seeing her advantage, Kurumu dove in for the kill. "Take it off! I can't do it myself!"

Kurumu crooned wickedly in her descent. "AHAHAHA! What are you doing when you're about to die?"

Grabbing Moka by the waist, he pulled the both of them out of the way of the attack. Right behind where they'd been standing, a patch of small saplings were sliced off cleanly at their bases. "_Wow, killer nails,_" he thought in mild surprise.

This had been one of the original reasons for coming to the academy in the first place. He had all the power he'd ever, and most likely never, need, but he lacked the knowledge base. His repertoire of demonic stats was all but nil. So it wasn't like he knew what she was entirely capable off. Regardless, when in doubt you dodge.

In each other's arms, any other time either of them might have considered embarrassment at the contact. But Moka, she could only think of how this was her fault, of how anything that happened to Naruto would be her fault. "_I want to protect Naruto,_" she mentally proclaimed. "_I don't want to lose my friend._" Pulling from his grasp, she pushed him behind her. "Naruto is my friend!" she shouted. "And I don't want you to hurt him. If you're going to fight anyone, fight me!"

"Don't make me laugh!" Kurumu crowed, coming around for another attack.

"I'm sorry, Moka," Naruto whispered from behind her. "But this' my fault, too. I knew she was trying something, but…I didn't stop it 'cause I wanted to know what she was after. It's my fault it's come to this."

Smiling weakly over her shoulder at him, she reached behind and took his hand. "I forgive you. Please, take off my rosary," pulling his arm around her and to the pendant. "Because this-"

"CLNK." The same as before, power erupted off the teen, consuming her and leaving behind her slightly different, and by far more deadly, counterpart. "This is _my_ fight," she finished chillingly.

"Kya! What is this? What in the world?" The local explosion of youki enough to rock her in the air, Kurumu righted herself against its pressure. "This is…the power of a vampire… Hmpf. Don't mess around with me. There's no way I could lose," she snarled before composing herself. "Us succubi spend our lives seeking a "destined encounter" among the men we tempt. In order to keep our small species going, we carefully select one man out of all those to be our destined one. You got in the way of that, Moka Akashiya," she announced, diving. "I can't let you get away with that, no matter what!"

The transformed Moka just stood there, glaring archly back at the attacking succubus. "…So what are you going to do? You can't let me do this, so you dare bear your fangs at the likes of me?" she questioned menacingly. "Frail egotistical woman…" she tsked. Kurumu flinched under the power of her gaze. "…Realize your place."

Resigning herself though, the succubus attacked, swiping at her. "Uwah!" But all she found was unresisting air. She had only a brief moment to come to grips with this before noticing the unrelenting grip on her tail.

Reappearing behind the winged girl in a show of speed, "Slow," she taunted. "Why don't I tear of this tail and those wings so you never fly again?" and, using her hold, swung the succubus over her head and down into the ground.

"No!"

Hearing the resolve in this new Moka's voice, Kurumu felt a pang of fear. She really would do it.

"Gaah!" she screamed in pain at the impact with the merciless dirt. But the force of the blow continued and she kept going. Her momentum didn't finally stop until she was lying in the bottom of a meter deep impact crater, coughing at the brutal pain wracking her body.

"Calm yourself," Moka chided. "Was that attack too straightforward? Am I too difficult for you?" She scoffed derisively. "Though you act like a little devil…you're just a naïve little girl!" Sauntering over, her red-eyed gaze was dark. "I'll make it so you can never stand up to me again." Kurumu shivered before her, whimpering in both fear and pain as tears filled her eyes.

"That's enough, Moka," Naruto warned.

"Not yet it's not," the vampiress growled, cracking her knuckles.

He'd stayed out of the fight thus far. It hadn't really felt like one he should fight, so he'd given the reigns over to Moka, but now… She was out to make the girl suffer for her actions against her. Blurring away, he reappeared between her and her target. "You're crossing a line, Moka," he lightly reprimanded.

Eyes narrowing dangerously at him, "Is this not the woman that tried to trick you? That tried to use you? And then tried to hurt the both of us?" she spat.

"This is enough," he intoned. "I don't believe anything she did was purely out of bad intentions. I've seen some terrible people before…but she's not like them." Behind him, Kurumu felt herself lost under his defense and the weight of his words. "I can depend on you, but I don't want to see you become a bad person, Moka."

Temper fading to a simmer, she privately pouted. "Hmf. Don't misunderstand," she muttered, snatching the rosary from his between his fingers. "I'm different from the other Moka. I just didn't want your blood taken away from me." But he saw through the front.

Smiling gratefully at her, "Whatever you say, Moka." And just like before, the merest contact with the rosary and she reverted back to the far gentler form of Moka that he'd come to know.

Falling against him, asleep, he carefully held her up. Still smiling, he took her hand and brought it back up to the collar-like necklace, and with a "CLNK," it was back in place. "_You made the right choice, Moka,_" he praised. He was proud of her for taking the higher path. Sighing, he surveyed the impromptu battleground. "Hmm…I think we should leave before someone else comes along," he announced thoughtfully.

To Kurumu's immediate surprise, a perfect copy of the blonde teen scooped her up into his arms. "Take Kurumu to the nurse's office," the one holding up Moka ordered. Somewhere along the line, without her noticing, and with nary a twitch, he'd summoned the duplicate to deliver the girl into the arms of a healer for the wounds she'd received from the more vicious Moka.

"I hope you feel better, Kurumu," he offered as the copy silently took her away, leaving her to confused, silent contemplation. "I still think you're a good person, deep down."

* * *

"What?" he asked, not quite sure he'd heard right. "Your rosary talks to you?" Of their usual between class talks, this hadn't been one he'd expected.

This was starting to sound eerily familiar. Not that certain unasked questions weren't being answered. He'd noticed the differences in the two Mokas. Almost like two opposite personas, with the rosary as the key to separating them and, when necessary, switching one for the other. One, kind and innocent. The other, serious, merciless, but protective and loyal despite the bravado.

Not really facing him, sending only sideways glances his way, "Mhm. This time, the voice ended up saving us, but…it's strange isn't it? Maybe the seal is weakening…" She trailed off at the proposition. "Naruto…if the seal stopped working…would you still like me?" she asked timidly. It was such a simple question, yet he could feel that she'd bared her heart in that question.

Grinning, he put an arm around her as they kept walking. "Of course." The relief and gratitude in her eyes cut deeply. "I mean, you're a little weird, and you like to suck my blood, but…I like weird." Now she blushed at his words. Moved into silence, the pair stopped walking to share a meaningful meeting of gazes.

"Good morning." The deep, emotional atmosphere all but shattered, obliterated in the wake of the cheery greeting.

Moka felt a sudden, uncontrollable twitch at the arrival of the succubus from days prior. The first time they'd seen her since Naruto had dropped her off with the school nurse. The air around her though was far from what anyone could have expected given her previous animosity towards the female vampire. "Kurumu! What are you doing here?" But she paid the vampire no mind, looking instead to the equally bewildered blonde.

"Naruto, I baked some cookies, won't you eat them with me?" she chirruped happily, holding out the plate of drool worthy snacks. Double-fudge, chocolate chip…

Still, being Naruto, that left him a little behind the curve whenever women were involved. "Huh? Um, why me?" His stomach hated him for asking that question at that moment.

Cheeks burning, the succubus looked away shyly. "Ohhhh, remember when I said I was searching for my life's one and only destined one?" He and Moka nodded dumbly. Face still tinged with a blush, she looked up to meet both their gazes, her eyes confident. "I've decided…it's Naruto."

"What?"

"_**Vain bitch!**_"

"_Oh, crap._" One guess who.

Face suddenly hidden in her hands, Kurumu looked away, sighing dreamily. "Oh, Naruto, you risked your life to protect me," she announced dramatically. "And now I've totally fallen for you." For a second, she and Moka shared an unreadable staring contest, but any idiot could feel the threateningly dangerous chill in the air between them.

"Please just hurry up and marry me!" Kurumu called after him. Taking his chance, he'd started walking swiftly away during their stare-down. Unfortunately, the moment was brief enough that they were soon right behind him.

"Oh, what are you saying, Kurumu?" Moka dismissed nervously. "Narutoooo, do something."

"_What is with the girls here?_" he asked himself, conflicted due to his general inexperience with women.

AN/ Yes, I am working on my other stories. Not too different from the manga, but things will change by little bits down the line.

I bid you good day! I said "good day!"

Editted for your pleasure.


End file.
